Lone Wolf
by Diamondokami
Summary: Seras, Pip, and Aiden have reached the small city of Chesterview, but what waits for them there. What is Michael? Why is Akris after him? How far will any of them go to stop Michael before he gets what he wants.
1. Chapter 1: Master? What next?

This is my first Hellsing fanfiction so I hope I get it right with this one. The inspiration for this story came after reading "Children of the Moon" by Badriddance. I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. So I finally decided to write it out. It is still in the working stage but I am always coming up new ways to continue the story.

Disclaimer: I guess this is the part where I cover my on $$. I do not by any means own Hellsing or any characters, organizations, or groups from said series. Other then that everything else in this story is of my own creation.

Comments and reviews are more then welcome but please no flames.

Authors notes: This is based off the manga and new Hellsing ultimate series. This takes place after the Valentine brothers attack the mansion and Integra hires the Wild Geese mercenary group. Everything after that will be off track from the series. But I may add in scenes or events from the manga or series. It will all depend on if I find them relevant to the story.

Authors notes : I spaced out this chapter a little different then I think is usual done. Tell me if it was better to read it this way or not. If it is I will write the other chapters like this.

By:Diamondokami

Lone Wolf Chapter 1: Master!? What next?

The night was silent as the strawberry blond exited the truck. Following the other men she prepares to assault the now ghoul infested church.

"Police girl are you ready?" a silken voice comes from behind making her visibly flinch.

Turning slowly she spots her master in his standard red trench coat hat and orange sunglasses. "Yes Master!" she quickly says standing there with her Harkonnen.

"Tonight is such a lovely night Police Girl," Alucard says looking up at the bright red moon hanging in the darkened sky," So tonight, You can take care of the target by yourself," he finishes with a wolfish grin.

Seras almost drops her weapon as she stares in disbelief at her master,"But...but master why the sudden solo mission?"

"Because Police Girl if you ever want to become a true Vampire then you have to learn to take on things for yourself," he says still boasting his wide smile," besides it appears there are a lot of ghouls in there and I just don't want to deal with them right now."

Seras drops her head _of course that's the reason_ she thinks to herself. "Well Police Girl get going, those ghouls aren't going anywhere until you go and get them," he says as he slowly fades into the shadows. "Remember I'll be watching you Police Girl so try not to get into trouble," he says his orange glasses piercing the dark around him. Then they too fade away.

Shouldering her gun Seras walks over to the abandoned church,"Well at least Mr. Vernedead isn't here to tease me," she says stopping at the entrance. Mentally preparing herself She gives the signal to hold. Captain Richards, the current leading soldier of the Wild Geese, walks up to her Gun in hand.

"Miss Seras what is your plan of attack?" he says his green eyes scanning the men under his control. Listening carefully to any movement she turns back to the captain. "I'll enter the church alone first to scope the area and eliminate any ghouls," she says pulling the hammer back on her weapon," If you hear anything or spot anything not me or master coming out this door shot it."

The captain nods heading back to the trucks where the other men are setting up. Entering the church she spots several ghouls wandering aimlessly. Taking it slow she makes her way through the hallway. Squeezing off round after round she quickly finishes off the ghouls. Stopping short of the main door she quickly reloads her weapon. Leaning against the wall she cracking open the door.

The dim light means little to her keen senses. _Heh looks like my old church at home_ she thinks. Broken pews litter the floor as the alter stands tall in the center of the far wall. Spotting a single steel bar cage near the alter she steps in. Focusing on the cage Seras makes out slight steady movements from some thing inside the cage.

"Vell, vell it seems ve 'ave a mouse in my little 'ome avay from 'ome," a male voice says ringing throughout the room. The voice has a heavy German accent that Seras picks up on. "Since it seems like you know I'm hear why don't you come out and face me," Seras says taking a step into the room.

Suddenly a ghoul drops down on her from the ceiling knocking her gun to the ground. Throwing the ghoul she reaches for the Harkonnen only to have a foot standing over it. Looking up she sees a tall blond haired man dressed in a flashy silk suit. He smiles as she stops just inches away from her weapon.

"Now now ve can't 'ave dat," he says kicking her hard against the near wall. Hitting it hard she drops down to the floor. "Vell dat vas disappointing. Are you really a creature of da night," he says half laughing at her. Picking up her gun he moves over to stand next to the cage. "I think I'll let my pet 'ave a little exercise," he says with a devilish smile," It 'as been so long since he vas last let out."

Pulling the gate open he call to the figure in the cage. "Get up you beast it's time to do you masters bidding!" To Seras' surprise the creature inside the cage began to move. Standing up fully and walking out into the half lit room Seras can finally make out what it is.

Before her stands a pure midnight black wolf with bright yellow eyes staring at her. Slowly making it way to her the wolf yawns revealing a muzzle full of white razor sharp teeth. Suddenly stopping, the wolf looks about in confusion.

The blond vampire steps forward anger showing on his face,"Vat are you doing you flea bitten mutt! Listen to your master and attack that girl!" The wolf, seeming to come back to reality, looks first to Seras then to the blond. Not listening to the blond the wolf sits there in the center of the room. Seras stands unsure of what is happening, watching for any opening to take. The blond turns to retrieve something from the back of the cage, as Seras jumps into action. Taking long strides she closes the distance in the blink of an eye. Grabbing for her gun the blond turns as she reaches for it.

Suddenly Seras feel a tremendous force hit her in the gut sending her back through the wall and into the outer hall. Still dazed she manages to pick herself up from the wreckage. Looking back into the room Seras' eyes widen at the creature standing beside the blond vampire. A tall man with short spiky hair the same midnight black as the wolf looks at her with the same yellow eyes as before.

_'What the hell just happened!'_ Seras thinks staring at him. Standing there, in what looks to be military strength deep green and gray combat pants and boots, the man just stairs at her. His lightly tanned bare chest showing the almost sleek muscle like that of a swimmer or runner. _'Who is this guy,'_ she says to herself taking in the situation.

"Dats a good dog my pet," the blond says a little shaken at what almost happened," Now finish her for me." Turning he heads to the back of the church. The dark haired wolf walks to the hole Seras made and looks at a empty hall. Lifting his head he Sniffs the air searching for any scent. Finding her trail he jumps through the hole shifting as he lands. Slowly he follows her down the hall his eyes glowing with an inhuman delight as this game of cat and mouse begins.

Holding her stomach Seras slowly reaches the entrance of the church finding the Hellsing guards waiting for her. Captain Richards rushes up to her,"Miss Seras are you alright? We heard a loud crash inside the church."

"Captain, you have to get your men back, they're in danger," Seras says ignoring his question still holding her gut. Richards leads her to the side of the truck,"What happened in there?" he asks just as the church door opens. Calmly walking out the black wolf stops just short of the of the steps.

"What is that thing doing here?" one of the guards says as the others begin to aim their guns waiting for the order. "Thats what I was telling you about Captain. It's no ordinary wolf," Seras says as the captain pulls his gun.

"Fire at will men!" the captain says as the other soldiers open fire at the wolf. Smoke and dust blur and distorts the doorway as the soldiers stop firing one by one. Waiting for the cloud to disperse they keep their aim steady.

Bursting from the cloud the man from before jumps the distance in one leap and lands next to the main truck. The Hellsing guard near him flinches as the wolf man turns to him his face void of emotion. Grabbing the soldier he flings him into two others then jumps again before they could focus on him. Taking down two more he rushes them into the side of the second truck. Seras takes the pistol from the captain and charges the dark haired man.

Dodging effortlessly he jumps to another group of men and quickly disables them. Now only Captain Richards, Seras, and the wolf are left. Suddenly the raven haired wolf stops, looking back to the church he sniffs the air. Seras takes her chance and rushes the man.

Tackling him into the ground she stabs him with the pistol and fires into his gut. Throwing her off him the wolf jumps up only to fall to one knee from the pain. Spitting blood he looks first to Seras then to the church. Jumping again he aims for the church door just as Seras grabs his foot and pulls him from the air. Hitting the ground hard again Seras jumps on him pinning him to the ground.

The captain, after picking up a rifle from one of his downed soldiers takes point beside Seras rifle end pointing strait at the wolfs head. "Now where is your master!?" Seras asks her senses on high alert.

"Shes on top of me right now," the wolf says to answer Seras. "What does that mean?" she asks a bit confused. "Listen I'm not going to run, attack, or kill anyone here now so will you please get off of me Master," the wolf says turning his head as best he can.

Seras looks first to Captain Richard then back to the man below her,"Fine you can sit here and thats it." Slowly getting up the man sits just as Seras commanded. "What is it that you wish of me Master?" the wolf says looking up at Seras his face emotionless.

Seras, pulling out of her confusion, manages to assess the situation,"First off tell me why your calling me master." "Because my old master is dead and you were the first one to defeat me in battle after that," he says a slight smile forming on his face. "Ok. Maybe I can figure this out later," she says to no one," So whats your name?"

The wolf stands as the captain and Seras tens up. He swiftly takes a bow,"Master my name is Aiden but you may name me what ever you want, just as my other masters have," Aiden says standing next to Seras his face back to its emotionless state.

"Why would I call you anything other then your name Aiden?" Seras says still trying to take all that has happened in. "Wait what about your wounds, I mean I shot you in the gut," Seras says now looking at his chest. "Oh you mean the little damage you did with your toy. That healed already," Aiden says scratching his chest," But they always leave me with an itch after they heal."

Seras looks closely poking his stomach,"Your not a vampire but you healed just as fast as one," Seras says," so what are you Aiden?" Giving a small laugh Aiden take Seras' hand in his own,"I am called Louprisa, Master," he says catching her breath with his seductive voice," but you master may better know me as a werewolf."

Suddenly Seras feels the pain from the earlier punch. Falling she feels hands on her stopping the ground from coming any closer. Just as Seras was gathering her thoughts Alucard appears his wide smile ever present.

"Well well Police Girl it seems you have a new pet at your side," he says with a laugh. Seras looks up at Aiden holding her around her waist and shoulder careful not to wander to far up or down. Sniffing the air once again he looks to Alucard.

"You must be the one that killed my old master. I can smell his death on you," he says taking one more sniff,"and you are a real one just like my new master." Alucard laughs as he strides over to Seras,"You will have your hands full with this one. Well I think I'll head back and tell my master of your new 'friend'" He eyes Aiden once more then fades into his shadows.

Seras stands there head low,"Why does this always happen to me," she asks the wind. "Master what is wrong? Is there anything I can do to help," Aiden asks still holding her. She looks over staring into his yellow orbs unable to move. Aiden moves his head closer , she feels his breath on her lips as she tries to say something, anything, but nothing comes out of her mouth. "Master?" Aiden says just an inch or two away from her face.

"AIDEN," she finally says after coming out of her trance,"Yes I'm fine thanks, just took to much in at once." Standing straight she walks over to Captain Richard, Aiden following close behind. "Captain it appears that we have nothing else to do here. Pack up the injured and prepare to leave," Seras says looking over the men getting to their feet.

"And what of that monster," slight anger rising from his tone as he points the Aiden behind her. "He's coming with us. I'm sure miss Integra will want to have a talk with him," Seras says noting the way he looked at Aiden," And since he didn't kill anyone I hope you treat him the same."

Nodding Captain Richard moving to his other men. After loading up the men in the trucks, Seras and Aiden in one while all the other men took the other main truck, they head back to the mansion. Seras looks over to Aiden, who just sits silent staring up at the now half moon. _'It's going to be a long night,'_ she thinks also remaining silent the whole ride.

Author notes: Well thats my first chapter of my new Hellsing fanfic Lone Wolf. So did ya like it? Was it too much? How was the spacing? Will I ever stop asking questions?

Please review and comment. It shows your love for my fic. Thanks again for reading my attempt at a Hellsing Fanfiction.

Next chapter: Lone Wolf chapter 2:Monster!? Theres another one?


	2. Chapter 2: Monster? Theres another one?

Well it seems my first Hellsing fic is doing good. I didn't expect it to go so well in such a short period of time. I'm glade everyone likes it. I will do my best to continue to bring you great chapters.

Special thanks to:

XshadowX51 (glade you loved it)

The Great Rick (went back and checked. Thanks for the heads up)

Amphibious draculina (thanks)

SacredYoukai (you wanted more, well here it is)

Edowen (thanks I was hoping to do something different)

Devil Rebel (keeping it up)

Dark Lord Daishi (indeed)

Vesperilia-kiss (you ask and you shale receive)

WitchDoctor (thanks for you info. I'll keep it like it is then)

for the great reviews. And thanks to all the other readers out there (you know who you are). I hope to do a good job so as not to disappoint all of you in the future.

Disclaimer: I guess this is the part where I cover my own $$. I do not by any means own Hellsing or any characters, organizations, or groups from said series. Other then that everything else in this story is of my own creation.

Comments and reviews are more then welcome but please no flames.

Authors notes: This is based off the manga and new Hellsing ultimate series. This takes place after the Valentine brothers attack the mansion and Integra hires the Wild Geese mercenary group. Everything after that will be off track from the series. But I may add in scenes or events from the manga or series. It will all depend on if I find them relevant to the story.

For now on I will be using names in the manga as they are written. For instance I have realized that Pips last name has been spelled differently two times. Bernadette: Produced manga, Vernadead: fan translated manga. I noticed I spelled it wrong in the last chapter. I have already changed my earlier spelling in chapter one. Thanks for putting up with my changes.

Enough of me talking already. On with the story. () 

By:Diamondokami

Lone Wolf chapter 2:Monster!? There's another one?

"Sir Integra, the unit has arrived with Miss Seras and our 'guest' entering at the main gate," the elderly butler says standing next to her desk.

"Very good Walter, show them to my office when they get to the mansion," Integra says handing the document to the butler. Pulling a cigar from her drawer Walter produces a zipo. "Yes Sir Integra," he says lighting the cigar then places the lighter back into his vest pocket. Walter, file in hand, walks out the tall looming doors.

Integra, turning her chair around, looks over her estate through the large the open window. Spotting the two vehicles she watches as they approach stopping at the front. Several Wild Geese members step out of one truck looking worse for wear. Then she focuses on the second truck.

Seras appears followed by a tall stranger. His midnight hair is all Integra can make out from her high vantage point. "Alucard," she call taking a draw from her cigar. "Yes, My master," he answers with his ever present wolfish smile,"You called?"

Integra brushed off his smile as just his way of irritating her. Ever since the valentine brothers attacked her mansion Alucard had seemed more, she could not even think of a word to describe him. "Alucard what do you know of this new..." "Louprisa, master," he says finishing her sentence.

She glances at him showing her dislike,"Yes the Louprisa," she says watching Seras say something to the Louprisa then turning to enter the mansion. Alucard, stepping from the shadows, calmly walks to her desk.

"The Louprisa are an ancient race dating back farther then even you humans," he says stopping just beside her desk,"They are shape changers of the highest caliber. Strong in both the physical and the spiritual they are a true force to reckon with." He stops looking at his master as she slowly takes it all in. Nodding she turns her chair back to the front of the room,"Continue."

His smile returns as he leans against her desk,"It is said that a fledgling vampire is the equivalent to a newly changed Louprisa," he says looking over to the door. Integra begins to speak as a knock come from the great doors. Opening the door Walter steps in,"Sir Integra, Miss Seras and her guest have arrived and are waiting in the hall."

"Show them in Walter," she says leaning back in her large desk chair crossing her legs. Walter bows then steps aside as Seras and the now fully clothed Aiden enter the room. Seras walks over to her taking a long glance at her master as Aiden follows silently.

Integra looks on with an almost raging look in her eyes. "Seras it seems we have a problem here," she says looking to Aiden then back to Seras,"Care to explain why you are bringing strays home." Seras swallows hard not sure what to say.

"Um... Well Ma'am... you see when we went on the... the mission we came across a vampire in the church," she begins her eyes cast down trying her hardest to explain,"The vampire had a cage in the church. In the cage... in the cage was Aiden, the man standing here," she stops looking up to Integra the building displeasure still there.

"Yes I know all of this already. What I do not know is why he is following you around calling you master," she says letting some of her frustration out. Seras visibly flinches as she stops herself from moving. "I believe I can answer that," Aiden says his yellow eyes shifting from Seras to the platinum blond. Stepping forward his focuses on Integra,"I was in service to my previous master Saramir when I attacked my current master," he began looking back to Seras,"I felt the death of master Saramir and tried to escape. That is when master Seras defeated me in battle."

Integra eyes Aiden, from his short wild midnight hair to his tall stature. "And why should I believe you are telling the truth?" she asks taking her cigar from her mouth. Aiden remains still under Integra's harsh gaze. "I was told to tell you anything you wanted to know," he says staring back an almost challenging glint in his eyes,"I would not disobey my masters wishes."

Silence fills the room, neither human nor vampire breaking the quiet. Laughing Alucard shatters the silence building in the room. "I believe he is telling the truth," he says s devilish smile on his face,"after all his kind are know for their loyalty."

Integra gives a heavy sigh as she points to Seras,"Since he is calling you master you are responsible for him, just as I made Alucard responsible for you." Seras, shocked at Integra's willingness to accept the situation, stutters her protest,"But Sir Integra...I mean Ma'am how am I...what am I to do with him."

Seras looks over to Aiden suddenly unsure of her health in the near future. Integra visibly annoyed waves Seras off,"Talk to Captain Bernadette if you don't know what to do. I'm sure he will know where to put him." Dropping her head in defeat Seras, followed by Aiden, exit the room.

Integra reaches for a document on her desk,"Alucard can we trust him?" she asks looking over the report. "I see no reason not to master, why all the questions about his trust anyway?' Alucard says his interest peeked. Handing the file to Alucard she taking a long draw from her cigar,"It appears that something has happened in a local town called Chesterview. There appears to be some kind of creature attacking and killing people," she says Alucard laying the document back on the desk.

"And you believe this has something to do with the police girls new pet," Alucard says finishing her line of thinking. 'Not entirely. At first I just brushed it of as some wild animal that got to close to the town," she begins deep in thought," but after seeing that...," "Louprisa," Alucard says Integra nodding," Yes, after getting the report from you I had Walter look into it."

Leaning back in her chair Integra pulls another document from her drawer,"These are pictures of the mangled bodies of the ones that where found." "Interesting. And you say this has something to do with our little Louprisa here," he says glancing over the pictures.

"The reports say it was done by some kind of animal but beyond that they have no idea," she says looking over the reports before her,"I want you and Seras to take that..." "Louprisa," "that Louprisa and find out what is going on in the town of Chesterview." Alucard rights himself and mockingly bows,"As you wish my master," the fades int the shadows.

"I hope there nothing else out there," Integra says taking one last draw from her cigar. Standing she smolders the cigar into the ashtray and leaves to retire for the night.

Seras approaches the barracks Aiden not far behind. She had to do something about him and fast. Taking him to the barracks to sleep for the night was the first thing she thought of. _He can't very well sleep in my room_ she thought as she spotted Captain Richards exiting the kitchen door t the mansion. _Perfect_ she thinks waving at him.

"Captain Richards I was wandering if you've seen Mr. Bernadette?" Richards looks over to Aiden remembering the humiliation he caused earlier that night. "Sorry Miss Seras, the Commander is still out on his mission," he says holding his tone," is there anything I can do."

"Well I need a bed for Aiden," she says unaware of the Captains anger," I was going to ask Mr. Bernadette but he's not here." "I think we can find a place for him for tonight," Richards says smiling at Aiden. Seras brightens at this, her worries seeming to disappear.

"That would be great Captain," Seras says turning to Aiden,"Now Aiden I want you to follow Captain Richards and listen to what he says until I come to get you later, ok?" "I will," Aiden says nodding to her. She smiles and wishes them a good night. Walking back to the mansion Seras smile knowing that Aiden will be taken care of tonight.

Aiden watches as she walks away then disappears into the mansion. Turning to Captain Richards he waits for a command. "This way dog I have the perfect place for you to say tonight," he says laughing to himself. Following behind Aiden starts to wish his master was with him. After several minutes Richards leads Aiden to the garage where they park all the trucks.

"This will be where you stay tonight boy," Richards says waving his hands over the building,"It kind of a ritual for new comers. They have to stay their first night with the vehicles in the garage." Aiden looks from Captain Richards to the garage then back to the Captain.

"Where am I to sleep," he asks his normal emotionless face staring at Richards. He smiles when asked,"Well I would think the floor would be fine," he says turning to walk away,"Remember to lock up when you go to sleep." Aiden watches Captain Richards walk away suddenly missing his new master very much.

Seras lays in her bed looking up at the ceiling wandering if Aiden is ok. _Wait why am I so concerned over him_ she thinks confusion washing over her face. She has never felt this way about anyone else before, so protective of another. She knew it wasn't love or anything like that. More like a need to be protective. "What is going on with me?" she ask no one in the room. Not really sure why herself she turns over and, after an untold time, slowly falls asleep.

Suddenly waking from her sleep Seras feels something deep in her heart. This feeling grows as she tries to focus on it. It's loneliness. It's the feeling of being alone. Sitting up in her bed she throws her feet over the edge. _Why am I feeling this_ she wonders.

_I don't feel lonely yet the feeling is still there_ she thinks trying to find the source. Standing she walks, still dressed in her pajamas, following the feeling. Slowly making her way to the main floor she feels the loneliness strengthen.

Looking out the closest window she realizes that she has maybe an hour before the sun rises. Turning back to the feeling she finds herself at the back lot near the garage. Her ears pick up the faint sound of something whimpering from inside the building.

Walking over to the main door she is almost over taken by the emotion. Listening closely she cam make out what sound like a dog whimpering inside the garage. Slowly opening the door she looks inside. Scanning the area she spots a small mound of fur moving in unison with the whimpering.

"Aiden," she says aloud a pair of midnight black wolf ears responding to her voice. Slowly standing Aiden in his wolf form calmly walks over to her. Stopping at her feet he sits lowering his head. "What are you doing out her in the cold?" she asks unsure of what is going on. Remaining in his wolf form he shakes his head. "Was it you who called to me?" she asks trying to figure out the situation. Again he shakes his head not looking up at her.

"Aiden would you please change to your human form and talk to me," she says trying not to sound to demanding. Reluctantly Aiden obeys and transforms back. Nodding Seras walks him over to a bench set against the wall. "Now will you please tell me what is going on," she says trying to look into his eyes.

Head down Aiden begins to speak,"I was listening to my masters wishes and followed the other human. He lead me to here and said I was to sleep in the place," he says a fragment of what sound like fear breaking his emotionless tone,"I was just listening to master." Seras covers her mouth as she gasps. _I can't believe Captain Richards would do this_ she thinks anger building inside her.

Aiden looks up to face Seras the fragment of fear moving to his bright yellow eyes,"Did I do something wrong? Am I being punished for something?" he asks unsure if he want to hear the answer. Seras shakes her head,"No you have done nothing wrong Aiden. It was just some stupid act thats all," she says taking his hand,"Follow me you can sleep in my room tonight."

Standing she pulls Aiden along with her wandering why Captain Richards would do this. Reaching her room without anyone seeing her or Aiden she quickly shuts the door. _Why am I doing all this? I mean I didn't want him in my room to begin with so why did I bring him here_ she thinks wandering where he could sleep.

"I sorry Aiden but I just don't know where you could sleep. I only have one bed and its not big enough for two," she says scratching the back of her head. "That is ok master I will sleep on the floor," he says the fragment of fear gone from his voice replaced by a somewhat happier tone.

Before Seras can say a word Aiden transforms back into the midnight black wolf. _Well it's better then outside in the cold_ she thinks crawling back into bed. Aiden takes his place beside her bed as Seras falling back to sleep. Her last thought are of Aiden and what she will do about him, as well as why she cares so much for some one she just met.

Wow that took a lot out of me. I don know why though. Yeah I know I didn't put any kinda combat in this chapter( do not worry it will return in the next one). I wanted to focus on Aiden and Seras and their bond in this one. It got kind of sad near didn't it? The bond should become more relevant as the story continues.

So, too much Waff for a chapter? Not enough Waff? What is going on in the small town of Chesterview? What will Seras do about Captain Richards? Have I asked enough questions? Find out in the next chapter.

Next chapter: Lone Wolf chapter 3:Akris!? Who are you?


	3. Chapter 3: Akris? Who are you?

And thus the 3rd chapter has arrived. I have a few things to say before the chapter starts. First off I would like to apologize for the time it took me to post this chapter. I could say all these things that kept me from posting or from writing, but I will not. I am sorry and will work hard to not do it again. Secondly this chapter is about twice as long as the first two. This is a peace offering as sorts. A super chapter to make amends for my lack of posting. I liked the way it turned out so I will be writing the rest about this long from now on. To my readers and reviewers out there who have waited for this chapter, Thank you for your kind patience. Well thats all I had to say on my part.

Disclaimer: Everyone reading this is smart enough to know what is mine and what is not. If you don't I would like for you to wear tinfoil on your head so we know who you are(I'll give a cookie to who ever knows what that was from). Just kidding I love all my readers and reviewers. with out you I wouldn't be here doing a third chapter.

Comments and reviews are more then welcome but please no flames.

Authors notes: This is based off the manga and new Hellsing ultimate series. This takes place after the Valentine brothers attack the mansion and Integra hires the Wild Geese mercenary group. Everything after that will be off track from the series. But I may add in scenes or events from the manga or series. It will all depend on if I find them relevant to the story.

Enough of me talking already. On with the story.

By:Diamondokami

Lone Wolf chapter 3: Akris!? Who are you?

A sudden knock reaches Seras in her deep slumber. Slowly opening her eyes she stretches her muscles fully awakening them. "Miss Seras are you awake?" an elderly voice asks from behind the door. "Yes Walter," Seras says pushing the covers from her.

Trying to move her feet she feels a weight lying on them. Before her at the foot of her bed is a large midnight black wolf sleeping soundly. Just as Seras pulls her feet free Walter walks in taking in the scene. Silence fills the room as Seras blushes, Walter clears his throat, and Aiden continues to sleep.

Regaining his thoughts Walter take in a breath,"Miss Seras, Sir Integra wishes to see you in her office once your are dressed." Seras nods unable to speak from the embarrassment. Walter bows then exits the room leaving her to her own thoughts. Almost jumping out of bed she quickly grabs her clothing and dashes out the door. Reaching the hall bathroom she changes then heads up to Integra's office. Stopping just short of the door Seras takes a deep breath trying to calm herself.

_I have to calm down_ she thinks _I can not let them see me all frantic_. Taking a few more moments to collect herself she gently knocks on the door. Opening the door Seras is confronted by the elderly butler smiling at her. "Ah Miss Seras has finally arrived," he states opening the door for her. Stepping in Seras first spots her master standing next to Sir Integra's desk followed by Integra herself. Pip, who smiles at her when her enters, stands before them looking over some documents in a folder.

"Do not worry Miss Seras I have not told anyone of what I have seen earlier," Walter says whispering to her as she walks by. A slight blush spreads over her face losing all hope of hiding her embarrassment. "Good of you to join us Seras," the platinum blond says looking a bit worst for wear," Now if you don't mind I would like to continue our little meeting." Seras nods avoiding eye contact hoping her master would not tease her today.

_I don't think I could take any of it right now_ she thinks to herself. Pip giving a heavy sigh handing the folder to Integra. "So we 'ave a semi solo mission in zis little town called Chesterview, eh," he says scratching his nose,"And what would we be doing at zis town?" Integra pulls a cigar from her draw,"You read the report, over fifteen people have disappeared in less then a month," she says hold the cigar to Walter as he produces a zipo lighter,"I want you three to investigate and find the problem, as well as the solution to it."

"But why do you need master, Mr Bernadette, and myself for one little mission," Seras ponders now joining the conversation. "Alucard is not going with you," Integra states matter of fact,"He has more important matters to deal with here. I want you, Captain Bernadette, and that new pet of yours..."

"His name is Aiden," Seras says interrupting Integra. They all stair at her unable to believe she would be so bold to Integra. Breaking the silence Alucard laughs at the confusion on her face as she doesn't realize what she just did. "Yes Aiden then," Integra says regaining her thoughts,"you three will be going on this mission alone. I want to see what kind of value 'Aiden' has in our operation."

They each nod as Integra dismisses them to their duties. Once out the door Seras turns to Pip,"I have to wake Aiden and get some things together. And Mr. Bernadette I need to talk to you about something in private," she says as they walk down the hall side by side.

The ears of the black wolf twitch as his eyes slowly open. Sweeping the room from the bed he realizes that he is alone. Sitting up he listens carefully for any sign of movement. Finding none he lies back down waiting for his master to return. Thoughts of last night fill his head. His master leaving him in the care of the first human. Then being left in the cold building alone. After that his master came for him and brought him to her bed chambers. The emotions he felt flash over his face again. A mix of fear, confusion, sadness, and a ever growing feeling of being alone. Then a light came and all his fears left him. A warm feeling consumed him leaving him calm and comfortable.

Becoming alert to foot steps echoing in the hallway Aiden jumps from the bed and patiently waits in the center of the room. Opening the door Seras appears slightly startled by Aiden, expecting him to still be asleep. "Please transform back to your human form Aiden we have a mission," Seras says setting some clothes on her bed as Aiden shifts back to his human form,"I brought you some clothes to wear. Please put them on."

With that said Seras turn to her closet trying to find herself something to wear besides her military uniform. Once she has the outfit in question she turns to leave the room only to find Aiden in the middle of getting the new clothes on. Seras feels her checks burning from embarrassment at the scene in front of her. "Aiden I meant for you to change after I left the room!" she almost yells covering her eyes dropping the clothes in the process. Unsure of his masters reaction Aiden quickly clothes himself,"Master Are you alright?" he asks walking up to her,"Your face is rather red and you are covering your eyes."

_Does he have no sense of modesty or is he just that confident_ she thinks trying not to focus on the image in her head. "Yes Aiden I am fine," she says forcefully pulling her own hands from her face,"I was just caught off guard that all." He nods still unsure of his masters health. "Now that your clothed would your please step out into the hall so that I may change," Seras says still burning red. Aiden nods walking out the door only to stand next to the closed entrance.

After several minutes Seras exits her room carrying a small black book bag. Aiden turns looking over her new appearance. A auburn button-up long sleeve shirt with a small brown vest along with a pair of dark tanned pants and brown shoes take the place of her normal Hellsing uniform. Aiden just stands there staring making her embarrassed. Now getting a good look at his new outfit Seras hopes she got the right type of clothing from Mr. Bernadette for Aiden to wear.

A short sleeved tight black muscle shirt covers his chest. A pair of deep green baggy cloth pants, with more pockets then needed, replace his military ones as he wears the same combat boots from before. A black silk over shirt with dark red flames marking rests, mostly unbuttoned, over his muscle shirt.

"I thought that would look good on you," she whispers,"Lets go Aiden. Mr. Bernadette is probable waiting for us by now." With that said Seras walks down the hall Aiden keeping pace just behind her. Looking back to him she wonders on what Aiden will do once he finds out what Mr. Bernadette had said to her not a half hour age.

**Flashback**

_Walking from Integra's office together Pip turns to Seras_,"So girlie do you know the particulars of zis mission?"_ pips asks in a all to serious voice. _"No not yet,"_ she says shacking her head_,"Why?"_ Turning the corner heading to the stairs Pip gives a heavy sigh_,"Well like the boss lady said before, fifteen people 'ave gone missing in ze past month,"_ he says remembering the report_,"At first zey just looked over the incident as some kinda creature. But sense we meet Aiden opinions 'ave changed."_ Seras stops at the bottom of the stairs thinking over what Pip just said. _"Zis is wear we part ways for now. Meet you in awhile on the main floor,"_ Pip says turning to head away. Seras stops him unsure of how to approach the situation. Taking a deep breath she begins telling him of what happened the previous morning with Aiden and Captain Richards. After she finishes Pip promises to deal with it after they return from their current mission. Nodding they depart each deep in their own thoughts._

**End Flashback**

Reaching the main floor Seras spots Pip talking to one of his men. A long sleeve deep brown shirt replaces his normal military jacket. A pair of blue jean pants cover his legs ending in a set of black hiking boots. Even his signature hat is missing as his blond brown hair falls down his back in a loose braid.

_Wow he look like a completely different person in those clothes_ she thinks_ so tall and handsome_. Stopping her thought process in its tracks Seras snaps out of her daze._ Why did I just think that_ she questions herself a slight blush appearing on her face. "Ready to go zen?" Pip asks walking up to them,"ze car is waiting for us outside."

"Yes we are," Seras says holding her bag up trying to hide her blush. "Good," Pip says thumbing to the door,"shale we leave zen." Nodding Seras looks to Aiden motioning for him to follow them outside. The moon was high in the clear sky shining brightly down on them that night. A calm wind made its was across the lawn of the mansion gently brushing the silent trees. Leading them down the steps Pip stops in front of a sleek black BMW.

"Thats our ride!?" Seras says taken back by the vehicle,"I mean it practically says 'Look at us' in bright neon lights." Pip nods his agreement,"Yeah zat's what I told zem, but ze boss lady insists zat we ride in style." Dropping her head in defeat Seras, after Pip opens the door, Climbs into the car followed by Aiden. Pip jumps in the drivers seat turning on the engine.

Turning Around with a big smile Pip waves his hand to his passengers,"Last call for all zings, books, bathroom breaks, and anyzing else," he says getting only a piercing stare from the young blond in the back. "Right zen, off we go," he says bring the car into motion. Feeling the stare even now Pip realizes that it is going to be a long trip.

After hours of watching the country side pass her by Seras slowly slips into a deep sleep. Nightmares torment her endlessly as she runs fearful of their twisted visions. Events of her past flow by her making her relive them one by one. Soon new nightmares appear before her.

A little town ravaged by a creature of death. Blood flows free as both man and woman litter the streets. Children cry but only for a moment as they are silenced by an unknown force. Pip lay before her his mangled body a horrific sight. She screams but no sound comes out.

Turning to run she finds herself unable to move. Walking to her is a massive creature of black fur and white teeth. Glowing yellow eyes filled with malice look over her its tongue hanging from its open jaws. Suddenly the hellish vision stops freezing in time.

"This is what it means to have a devoted. Carnage and chaos follow them to no end," a strange voice says from the darkness. Seras turns in circles trying to find the source of the voice. "When the time comes will you be able to make the choice you have to," the voice says again echoing from all sides. The images vanish into nothingness as Seras' world begins to shake violently.

Her eyes snap open looking into a single teal eye. "Mignonette are you alright?" Pip asks gently shaking her awake,"You were 'aving a nightmare of sorts." Without hesitation Seras pulls herself to him wrapping her arms around his neck. Suddenly she begins to shake uncontrollably as tears of crimson fall silently from her eyes.

Pip, shocked at her actions, remains deathly still trying to rationalize the situation. After some time he returns the favor and gently holds her unable to think of anything to say. Resting in his reddish brown hair she find comfort in his presence. "Seras are you alright?" Pip asks breaking the silence. Nodding slowly she reluctantly pulls away from him,"I'm fine now, just a bad dream." Pip decides to drop the subject, making a note to bring it up later.

Looking out the side window she spots several street lamps glowing with a pale light. "Are we at the town already," She asks turning back to them wiping the streaks of red from her checks. "Yeah we made it just a few moments ago," he says sitting back in the seat next to her. Aiden turns back to them from the front seat,"Master, are you ok now?" he asks a questioning look on his face.

Seras nods looking to Pip,"The sun will be up soon right?" she asks getting a nod in response," then we should get to the hotel before then." They agree and soon find the very building. Parking and gathering their things they enter the old structure walking up to the front desk. A single person sits behind the desk a newspaper hiding their features.

" 'ello there," Pip says resting his bag on the floor next to him," We 'ave reservations under Vincent Melgrove." The paper drops revealing a hefty man his thinning black hair slicked back. "Welcome," he says showing a set of blackened teeth," Yes here you are you have two room on the third floor," he says handing Pip two keys. After thanking him they make their way up to their rooms.

Once at the doors Pip hands Seras a key,"You get your own room Girlie," he says his signature smile plastered on his face,"After all you are the only girl 'ere and what kind of gentleman would I be if I made you stay in a room full of men." Seras thanks him her fears of that very thought leaving her.

"Aiden I want you to follow Mr. Bernadette and listen to him until I wake up later," she says," and you don't have to worry he's not like Captain Richards," she offers him just as the thought of last night seem to show on his face. He accepts her words without question.

Bidding them good night/day she turns and enters the room. Pip throws his arm over Aiden's should and leads him into the room across the hall. Promising to take him out to eat something after they wake he silently wishes the young draculina a dreamless rest.

Aiden stands before the open window watching the people go about their day in the street bellow. Unable to sleep the few hours Pip suggested they sleep before the day he patiently waits for the man to awake. The dream his mast...Seras had during the trip here still disturbed him. He mentally noted the change in his thoughts. Trying to remember to call her Seras instead of master was an order. Making the switch would be hard then he first thought.

Turning back to his previous thoughts he ponders on her actions after she awoke. She seemed deeply saddened when the man named Pip gently woke her. What would make her cling to him so desperately. Her tears of red stick out in his memory as something that hurt him to see. He would do anything to make sure she never cried them again. This pattern of thought didn't venture much farther as the motion from the bed draws his attention.

Sitting up in bed Pip stretches pulling his muscles from their sleep. "Didn't I say to get some sleep," Pip says wiping his eye,"Or do you 'ave ze tendency to not follow orders." Aiden turns giving Pip his full attention,"No it was not my intention to disobey orders," he says flatly,"I was to distracted by the actions of Seras on the trip here to sleep."

Pip nods in agreement noting Aiden's use of her name,"True it was 'ard to sleep knowing somezing was wrong with 'er. But it still didn't negate the fact zat I 'ad to, and you should 'ave too." Aiden shakes his head,"No I do not require the same amount of rest as a human does," he says turning back to the window,"My body produces more energy to keep me up for a longer period of time."

Pip walks up to the window next to him,"I see you 'ave started to open up now." "I feel more at peace then I have in the past. Other masters before Seras have never treated me as she does," he says taking in the view of the window,"I was expecting another master that would use me as they see fit. For a true dragias, or draculina as your call them, she is nothing like the others I have served." "Zat is some understatement zere," he says laying a hand on Aiden's shoulder,"If I remember correctly I promised you a good meal."

Asking for some directions to the nearest restaurant both Pip and Aiden head out of the hotel. In search of a meal and information Pip leads the way. Finding the place with no problem they take a set on an outside patio. Soon a young redheaded waitress walks up to them taking their order. Leaving with a wink to Pip Aiden takes note to her actions.

"What does that mean," he asks as she walks into the restaurant. "Zat would be what we 'umans call flirting," Pip answers smiling waving his hands around at all the people in the area,"People, 'umans, vampires, and anyzing else out zere all flirt. Well most flirt zat is, not knowing everyone I can't say all flirt."

"Flirting is a way for men and women to tell each other zat zey are interested in zem," Pip says seeing the confusion on Aiden's face,"Basically it's a subtle way to tell some one you like zem, for what ever reason." Aiden nods his understanding of that matter. "So that is why you are always doing those things to Seras," he says Pip's hand slipping on the table causing his head to drop,"You like her but you just do not know how to say it right?"

Pip just sits there stunned and unable to speak. Shacking his head Pip regains his calm,"Now zat not what I am trying to do," he says looking out into the crowd,"I mean yeah shes cute and funny and innocent but I mean...," he says finding himself beginning to ramble,"I don't even know what I mean."

Just then the waitress returns with their orders smiling at the slightly blushing Pip. Thanking her for the food the two men eat in silence. Paying for the meal they depart deciding to walk about town for awhile. After some time they find themselves in the town square. An elegant statue of a mermaid sits atop a carved rock in the center of a large fountain. The water gently falls from a small bowl held in the hands of the mermaid. Pip stops to take in the detailed work in the face of the young maiden of stone. She seems almost sad fixed there looking up to the heavens above.

"Heh, Reminds me of some one else I know," Pip says aloud. Aiden looks to him confused,"Did you say something?" "Nothing. Don't worry about it," he says waving his hand to dismiss the question. Pip looks about the square watching all the little shops call out to customers while street performers tantalize the growing crowds.

"So Aiden are you..." Pip begins turning to a empty space. Scanning the area he spots Aiden standing near a single performer dancing for a small crowd. Once closer Pip can make out the girl. Her long brown hair flies freely in the sun as her body twists and moves to the beat of a small stereo sitting off to the side. Wearing a beautiful gypsy outfit she stands out from the other performers. Her light creamy skin brings out the bright vibrant colors of her tank top and short bottom. Long transparent sleeves and pant legs cover both her arms and legs. Silken scarfs of yellows, blues, greens, reds, and violets hangs from her body waving in the air as she moves.

Pip Watches as she steps from side to side her body endlessly moving. Finally after an unknown amount of time she stops bowing to the crowd as they toss coin and bill on a small cloth in front of her. Thanking them for their kindness she gathers up her earning, tying them in the cloth. Setting it beside the now silent stereo she quickly bounds over to Aiden throwing her arms around his neck.

Walking up to them Pip coughs drawing their attention to him. "So Aiden you know this girl here," he says pointing a thumb at the young dancer. Aiden shacks his head as the girl scowls at him,"I am not a little girl," she says half pouting half angered at Pip generalization,"I am a young lady venturing out in the world to find my place."

Pip stares at the girl before him,"I don't zink I said any of zat." The girl just crosses her arms,"Well I'm not none the less." "Fine fine I believe you. So who are you and 'ow do you know Aiden 'ere?" Pip asks the now smiling girl. The girl, still smiling, grabs Aiden's arm,"Well my name is Sarah and Aiden, as you call him, is my brother." That was when Pip noticed her yellow eyes.

Seras tosses and turns in her bed unable to really fall asleep. Opening her eyes she turns over trying to find a comfortable spot. "Ah so you are not yet asleep then," a voice says shattering the silence of the room. Seras freezes in place looking for the source of the voice.

There sitting in the shadows of the corner is a figure staring back at her. To a normal human his features would be hidden but then Seras was not a human anymore. The figure sitting there is a man. His short dirty blond hair hangs free from his head. His trimmed gote a darker shade from his hair above. A black leather vest sits atop a tight dark blue short sleeve shirt. Deep colored blue jeans go from the end of his shirt to his feet ending in a pair of black boots.

Around his neck hang two necklaces. One being a thin leather thong holding a small metal cross. The second a chain of silver ending in the figure of a dragon its wings spread out its tail circling a sword in its claws. His left hand rests on the arm of the chair a large ring covering the first digit of his pinkie. On the ring is a shin-long dragon curling around the entire surface of it. A second plain ring of silver wraps around his middle finger.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up," the man says pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand. Seras notices the same plain silver ring on his middle finger as well as the same large ring of the shin-long on his right pinkie. "Who are you and how did you get in here," Seras says looking about for a weapon.

"Oh for about an hour now. Your friends left a little while ago," he says smiling to her finally opening his eyes. A pair of fierce yellow eyes stare back at her noting to Seras what he was. "So your a Louprisa then. That explains things a little," she says giving him her full attention,"What do you want from me?"

Leaning back in the chair the strange Louprisa half laughs,"Directly to the point I see. Very business like, but yes I do want something." "You came to this town with a devoted at your call," he says the smile leaving his face,"Why?" "You didn't answer my questions yet why should I answer yours," she says pulling the sheets up to cover herself.

"Well well aren't we the spicy one. I think I'm falling for you," he says a devilish smile returning to his face,"Akris. My name is Akris. Whats your name dragias?" Seras suppresses a blush as she focus on the situation at hand. "My name is Seras, and what is a dragias?" she says still staring into his yellow eyes.

"Oh sorry I forgot that that language is not used by many creatures anymore," Akris says waving his hand,"Dragias means draculina or a female vampire in my peoples language." Seras nods looking to the window,"What time is it?" "Oh about 2 something in the afternoon," he says looking to the same window,"It gets dark around here at 6 or so. You should be able to come out by 7 at the latest."

"So what do you want from me," Seras asks turning back to him tightening her grip on the sheets covering her. Akris stares at the window a few moments more before facing her again,"Its not what I want from you. To put it simply I need your help." "And how can I help you?" she asks her features Lightening a little.

"There is this Louprisa that I'm tracking. He committed a horrible act and before he could be put to death escaped from his prison," Akris says losing his smile,"This is the last place he was seen. I'm here to kill him." Seras nods trying to take it all in. "So I have answered your questions for a bit," he says flashing that same smile,"How about you answer some of mine. Why are you here with a devoted?"

Seras gulps"Well you see I am with the Hellsing organization," she says looking for any sign of recognition,"I was sent here to investigate some strange disappearances in the area." Akris sits silently waiting for her to continue. "And about the devoted thing. What is a devoted?" she asks trying not to let too much information out.

"Ah again sorry about the wording. A devoted is a Louprisa who is under a servitude to some one," he says scratching the back of his head,"I can tell the Louprisa with you was one by his aura." "Aiden," she says before catching her words. "Ah his name is Aiden then. Good to know," he says,"So why is Aiden with you?"

"It's...a long story," Seras says mentally scolding herself for her slip of words. "I have some time," Akris says still smiling,"And I don't believe you will be going anywhere anytime soon." Sighing to herself Seras takes a deep breath. She slowly begins her tale telling Akris a short version of the events two night ago.

After she finished Akris sits silently thinking over all that was said. "How strange," he says standing from the chair,"Well I guess I'll let you get back to sleep. I'll come back at sunset when your up to talk more." Moving to the door Akris stops just short of opening it,"Oh by the way," he says turning back to her. She looks up to him waiting for him to finish. The devilish smile from before appears on his face,"cute underwear. The kitten suits you," he says disappearing through the doorway.

She burns hot as a bright blush covers her face. Several minutes pass as she waits for any sign of him to return. Calming down she falls back into her bed running through everything that just happened. Who was he?, How did he know what I was?, Did he tell me the truth? Are just some of the questions that run through her mind.

Closing her eyes she tries to sleep putting her thoughts and worries to the side until later. "Hopefully Mr. Bernadette and Aiden are ok," she says through a tired yawn. A shy smile appears on her face as she slowly drifts into her much needed slumber.

Authors Notes

So that was the third chapter. Many it took awhile to get back into the gears of writing. A lot has happened lately so again I apologize for the lengthy time between this chapter and the last. Everything has started to calm down, and my life has started to get its old routine back, so there should be no more problems for awhile (I hope at least).

On a lighter side, what did you think of it this time. Did everything run smoothly this time? Has was the intro to Akris? Building up in the suspense yet? The main story plot started to show itself this time too. Hope I didn't give too much away.

Well as always review please and thanks for reading my attempt at a fanfiction.

Next chapter: Lone Wolf Chapter 4:Help? Did you hear that?!


	4. Chapter 4: Help? Did you hear that?

Its been far too long since I last updated my story. Hopefully I can start posting again on a regular schedule. Working on both this story and my other story at the same time should keep me going. I thank you readers and reviewers for staying with me this long. And now the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own (silent tears fall from eyes) Hellsing or any characters from said series. I am just using them to tell my story.

Comments and reviews are more then welcome but please no flames.

Authors notes: This is based off the manga and new Hellsing ultimate series. This takes place after the Valentine brothers attack the mansion and Integra hires the Wild Geese mercenary group. Everything after that will be off track from the series. But I may add in scenes or events from the manga or series. It will all depend on if I find them relevant to the story.

Enough of me talking already. On with the story.

By:Diamondokami

Lone Wolf chapter 4:Help? Did you hear that?!

Sarah opened the door to her apartment the stale heated air rushing past them. "Please come on in," Sarah says walking into the room,"Its not much but you welcome here." Pip nods his thanks as he and Aiden enter the small Apartment. "Are you hungry or need anything to drink?" she asks heading into the kitchen.

"No, zanks anyway Miss?" Pip stops waiting for her reply. "Just Sarah is fine Pip," she says poking her head out of the kitchen,"Anything for you Aiden?" He shakes his head turning to her,"No." Shrugging she disappears back into the kitchen. "So Pip didn't you say you wanted to know more about our people?" she says opening the fridge pulling out a bottle of water.

"Yes if zat's not to much to ask," he says walking into the kitchen. Shaking her head Sarah, closing the fridge, waves him to the table. "No trouble at all," she says sitting down followed by Pip. Aiden remains in the first room looking out the window into the world. "Well what do you want to know?" Sarah asks a pleasant smile on her face.

Pip just smile back,"I would like to know anyzing you can tell me." Sarah nods knowing the nature of humans to want to understand everything. "Lets start with the basics of my people the Louprisa," she says taking a drink," As you know we are an old race of shape changers. Many stories circle in you history about us, though very few of them are true."

Pip nods quietly waiting for her to continue. After a moment of thinking Sarah takes a slow breath,"To answer your main question about Aiden and myself no we are not related by blood. It's an old custom to call other members of out kind brother or sister. And yes we are different by more then just gender. Aiden is what we call a devoted. He is different then a normal Louprisa," Sarah says her smile fading.

"You see Aiden almost died once. Thats the mark of the devoted," she continues her tone deep with sorrow. "So if zey almost die zen zey are called devoted?" Pip asks still a little confused. "No," she replies shaking her head,"It's not that they almost die. It's what they do to live is why we call them devoted." Sarah visibly shakes at the thought. "So what do zey do to become devoted?" he asks trying to get that last bit of information from her.

Sarah takes another drink then sets the bottle down,"They make a pact with a demon." Pip sits back whispering 'demon' as he takes it all in. Taking a deep breath Sarah clears her head,"You see some Louprisa has this ability to communicate with spirits. When a weak willed Louprisa is about to die and they have this gift they call upon a spirit to make a pact."

Sarah pauses looking at Aiden in the other room still staring out the window. "The spirit gives the Louprisa renewed strength and stamina. Heals all wounds and enhances the natural abilities of the Louprisa," Sarah says her eyes cast down a sadness reflecting in them,"But in return the spirit puts a restriction on the Louprisa. The Louprisa must follow the restriction in order to keep the power from the spirit."

"So if zey agree to the spirits restriction," Pip begins trying to straighten out all that she is telling him,"zen zey are saved from death by zis spirit." Sarah nods sipping on her water. "They are given these powers to live," she says,"But each restriction is different based on the spirit that make it. They can range from doing something the spirit wants done to following a code or rule set up by the spirit."

"So what was it zat Aiden 'as to do for 'is spirit," Pip wonders aloud turning to the person in question. "Well the only way to know is to ask him," Sarah says standing. Pip nods following her into the living room. "Aiden I need to ask you something," she begins stopping next to him,"You know your a devoted right?" "Yes," Aiden says answering her question. "Then what is the restriction the spirit put on you for its power?" Sarah asks.

Aiden turns to her his calm features never changing,"I'm sorry but I can not tell you that. It was part of the pact." At this both Pip and Sarah come to full attention. "You mean you already knew about everyzing...zen," Pip says coming to Aiden's side,"Zen why not tell us sooner." "I have my reasons," Aiden says his features unchanging.

"What the 'ell do you mean you 'ave your reasons!" Pip yells grabbing Aiden by his shirt. Aiden reaches to remove Pip's hand as Pip rears back to hit him. "Stop right were you are the both of you!" Sarah yells above them,"I will not have two grown men acting like pups in my den. Now both of you just cool it."

Reluctantly they both separate moving away from the other. "Now Pip I'm sure Aiden has a good reason why he didn't then and can't now tell you his restriction," Sarah says attempting to calm the situation,"And Aiden you have to realize that these humans have never had to deal with one of our kind before. There are some major differences between the two cultures."

Both Pip and Aiden visibly relax after hearing her. "So Pip anything else you want to know about my people?" Sarah asks changing the heated subject. Pip take a seat on the nearby couch,"Just one more zing if you don't mind," he says a serious aura about him,"Do you know anyzing about ze missing people in zis town?"

Sarah flinches at Pips question much to the notice of both Pip and Aiden. "Well you see that has to do with why I'm here in the first place. You see there are two other Louprisa that came to the town as well," she says turning away from them,"One is named Michael the other Akris. I am here looking for Akris who has gone off the radar as you would put it. He was the one searching for Michael." A slight blush appears on her face as she looks out the window by Aiden.

"So Aiden can you sense the ozers in ze town?" Pip asks looking over to him. "No, I am unable to detect them now. At first when we came to the town I could," Aiden says shaking his head,"but they have sense masked their sent." Pip stands walking over to the window,"Well it seems ze sun will set in the next 'alf 'our or so," he says watching the now falling golden orb,"I zink it best to be getting back to the 'otel now. Zat way Seras will be up by ze time we make it back."

Aiden nods his agreement as the two face Sarah. "Would you like to come with us," Pip says extending his hand,"I'm sure Seras would love to meet you." Sarah, unsure of what to do, looks to Aiden as he just nods his answer. "Ok I guess," she says running to the next room,"Just let me change and I'll be right out." Closing the door behind her Pip and Aiden just stand not knowing what to do while they wait.

The dying light of the sun barely visible over the distant horizon. Pip, Aiden, and Sarah approach the inn just as the last rays of sun disappears. "So Sarah Remember that Seras is a Vampire so don't freak when you see her ok?" Pip says turning to her as he reaches the front door. She nods just smiling back at him.

Entering the main lobby Pip spots Seras sitting at a table. Pointing the others in her direction her waves at her,"Seras were back." She looks up smiling back,"I was wondering when you would be back." Walking up to her the three stop as a second person makes themselves known. Leaning forward to grab his drink Akris turns to them,"Greeting to you...three?" he says pointing to the now hiding Sarah. "And who is this?" Seras asks spotting Sarah poking her head from behind Pip.

"That would be Sarah my elders daughter," Akris says his tone less then happy to she her. "The real question is," he begins standing,"Why are you here?" Sarah steps forward half laughing,"well you see it's a long story." "Then you had better give me the short version," Akris says not missing a beat. Sarah looks away holding her arm,"Well you went missing and father didn't know what to do about you so I..."

"Thought following a hunter into a fight was a good idea," he says the anger building on his voice. Seras just stares on in utter confusion. "Um I don't mean to interrupt but who are you and why are you with Pip and Aiden?" Seras says looking at Sarah. The young girl turns to her smiling wide,"Hi my names Sarah. You must be Seras," she says holding her hand in a greeting,"Pip told me you were beautiful." Seras and Pip both blush at her remark.

"Thank you Sarah, it's nice to meet you," she says taking her hand. "And My names Akris. Your Pip and your Aiden," he says pointing to them each,"Now can we all sit and talk about what we are really here for." Dropping back into his chair Sarah follows sitting beside him. Both Pip and Aiden take either side of Seras.

"As I was saying to Seras before you **three** showed up," he says looking at Sarah,"I have a problem with a rouge wolf around here. I would like you help if you will give it." Pip nods his understanding as Seras was about to explain. "I zink we 'ave ze same enemy so working togezer we could help one anozer," Pip says taking in his surroundings.

"That is what I was thinking human," Akris says smiling to himself,"And they say all humans have no talent for thought." Sarah hits his arm for the comment as Pip tries to take it as a complement. "And what do you zink we should do about this rouge monster?" Pip says holding his own. "Well first we need to find him so maybe splitting up would be a good start," he says holding up five fingers," there are five of us so three teams would be good. Seras and Aiden are one team. Pip and Sarah are another, while I am the third."

"What?!" Sarah says grabbing his arm,"I'm not letting you go out alone again, not after I finally found you." "Listen little one I work better alone," he says trying to calm her,"I am faster and a better tracker while alone. Against Michael I need all the advantages I can get." Sarah opens her mouth to protest but could think of nothing.

Seras nods in agreement looking over to Pip,"I think it's a good idea." "Zen it's agreed," he says looking around at everyone. "Then let us start the patrol," Akris says standing,"I'll keep in touch of each group so we can work together when we find Michael." They all nod and stand to leave each in their own direction.

Seras knew it was cold even if she could not feel it. The fog of breath that escaped her mouth told her that. Not many people were out tonight, _probably scared of all the sudden disappearances_ she thinks. Aiden was silent and alert as always. He seemed somewhat distant tonight though. Standing just at arms length he was looking at all the shadows they passed.

"Aiden are you ok?" Seras asked a little worried for him. "Yes mast... Seras I am just focused on finding any threats that may be near us," he says never turning from his watch. She sighs knowing she would get nothing from him while his guard was up. Looking around Seras nearly runs into him as he suddenly stops.

"Something is near," he says tensing up,"It is not a wolf or vampire, it's something else." "What else is there?" Seras says pulling a small handgun from her side. "More things then I care to name," he says looking around before focusing is senses,"It's that way." Taking off Seras follows behind wishing she could have her harkonnen cannon, hell anything but this pistol, with her. She still didn't know why Walter bothered to give her this before she left. What good would it do against a vampire, or werewolf for that matter. Shaking her head she clears her mind ready to for a fight.

Rounding a corner Seras stops dead in her tracks. Before her a young girl stands her green eyes fogged over. Wearing a thin night gown she acts as if nothing else in the world was happening. "She's under a spell," Aiden says looking around for any danger,"The caster would have to be near for it to be as effective as it is." Scanning the area Seras senses no one near. Suddenly an evil laughter fills the surroundings.

Seras cringes slightly as the malice of the laughter reminds her of her master. "Well well what do we have here. Have you lost your way?" the voice says as if talking to little children. "Are you Michael?" Seras asks searching for the source of the voice. "Oh so you know my name," he says in the same tone,"And who might you be my little blond vixen?"

Aiden moves to Seras ready for any sudden threat. A shadowy figure appears beside the young girl. Slowly taking form Seras can make out a human form. Now fully visible Seras can finally make out his features.

A tall man built much like a runner he shows little muscles. One gets the impression that he doesn't need to. His short spiky black hair is thrown back. A sinister smile reveals a set of white teeth with a pair of canines that seem bigger then normal. His eyes are the most striking, flame red as if you are looking into the depths of hell itself. Wearing a simple pair of blue jeans, a black shirt under a jean jacket, and a brown pair of boots it almost seems like he's playing human.

Seras tries pointing her gun at him only to find she cannot move. Looking to Aiden Fear starts to rise as she finds him unable to move as well. Michael caresses the girl's cheek as she closes her eyes a moment of bliss coming over her. He turns to them his smile never once leaving his face. Seras tries to call out only to find her voice gone.

"Now now little vixen you shouldn't resist," he says calmly walking to them,"After all no one can save you from me." A small growl escapes him as he stops to look over Aiden. "And what is a devoted doing here?" he says losing his playful tone,"and there was one... no two more with you not to long ago. One I don't know but the other is all to familiar."

Reaching out he grabs Aidens neck and throws him against the side of a building,"WHERE IS AKRIS!?" he says a hatred filling the very air around him. Aiden remains motionless not saying a word. Taking in a deep breath Michael visible calms himself, though the hateful aura still remains.

"Thats fine, you don't have to say a thing," he says in a playful tune,"At least I know he's here. Now back to my vixen." Turning to Seras he steps forward taking in a deep breath. "Ah you smell just as you look, beautiful," he says looking over body,"So shapely and filled out."

Walking around her he touches her shoulder. Moving up he brushes the back of her hair then drops to her neck. Facing her again he gropes her breast as his tongue taste her neck. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulls her against him. "What do you say? Want to be my mate?" he says gently touching her cheek.

From the corner of her eye Seras spots Aiden straining against his invisible bonds. "What about the girl?" she finally gets out hoping to distract him from Aiden. Turning to her Michael laughs,"That human trash? I was just going to use her for my own person gain then get rid of her," he says moving his hand from her face to point to the girl.

"If she really that much of a threat to you," he says almost playfully,"Girl come to me." Walking to him she stops when he touches her. Turning back to Seras his face lights up as an idea forms in his head. "Drink her," he says looking all to pleased with himself,"That way you'll have nothing to fear." The thought made Seras feel sick to the point of throwing up.

But something in his voice almost made it seem appealing to her. Like it was something she should do to please him. Almost like her master's words. A haze starts to form in her mind as her blue eyes shift to a crimson red. She could hear the heart beat of the young girl. A yearning was compelling her to reach for her.

A small movement caught her eyes as she lazily looks. Aiden was on his feet slowly making his way to her. Suddenly her mind clears as she realizes what she is doing. Blue eyes face Michael as she tries to pull away from him. "Looks like you broke free from my song. No matter I'll have you soon enough," he says a seriousness in his tone. Pulling her to him once again he pulls her head to his embracing her in a kiss.

Shock runs through her body as he invades her with his tongue. Finally pulling away he releases her while stepping back. "Since I found you I have no need for her," he says grabbing the girl by the neck. Seras screams in horror as Michael snaps her neck with his free hand. "Don't worry my little vixen, I have big plans for you," he says slowly fading into Shadows.

Finding her bonds broken Seras drops to the ground tears of red falling from her eyes. Aiden appears at her side trying to comfort her the best he can. In the distance she can hear the call of Pip. Akris lands near them surveying the area before him. He clinches his fists at the sight of the dead girl knowing he was too late.

Sarah runs to Seras' side only to stop at the site. Quickly Akris pulls her to him trying to cover her eyes from the scene. Pip Kneels beside Seras checking for any damage. The laughter still plays on in Seras' mind. His evil smile and cruel actions. The way he touched her and fondled her. The poor girl caught in the middle.

What happened to turn Michael from a honor guard to something so... demonic. Regrouping and covering the girl they all make their way back to the hotel. The day was not far away and both Seras and Aiden needed rest.

Once in her own room, with Aiden in his wolf form, she slipped into her bed unsure if she could sleep at all. A soft whine from Aiden tells her he was the same way. Taking comfort from each others presence they both try to relax knowing that neither would sleep tonight.

Authors Notes

So the fourth chapter is finally up and ready. It really has been to long since my last post. I will really try to fix my post timing. So has the scene been set for Michael? Was he as evil as he seemed? I don't know how graphic I'll get but expect more then what happened in this chapter.

And as always please review with anything you think is important about the story. Tell me what you think and what I could do to improve my story. Thanks again to all my readers.


End file.
